kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 13
.]] Chapter 13 (entitled 2 Bonds Are Forever!!) is the thirteenth and last chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on May 21, 2017 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary With Wonder-Promin summoned, Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty all have a better chance of confronting Don Bugdez for good. After that, Masato has to say goodbye to his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty as Yuto, Wanda and Mighty go off to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Plot Yuto, Wanda, Turbomin, Masato, Mighty and Jetmin all call for Wonder-Promin to unleash his finish blow. Wonder-Promin then opened his eyes. Don Bugdez tried to attack Wonder-Promin but failed. Wonder-Promin drew out his hand as he prepares to eliminate Don Bugdez for good. The Bug Bites watched Don Bugdez, as he begins to fade away, and then turns back into the 3 toys that they were before. At last, Don Bugdez, in his monsterous form and all, was gone for good. Wonder-Promin then restores Kirakira First Street. Yuto, Wanda, Masato and Mighty felt very happy as Don Bugdez was gone for good. Suddenly, Masato sister Mako came running up to Masato and she hugs him. As Wonder-Promin left, Masato went in tears as he couldn't believe that Wonder-Promin's powers have recovered Mako from her illness. Yuto then decided that he, Wanda and Mighty will go and unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Later, after awakening him with the Kamiwaza Shaker, Yuto, Wanda and Mighty uses Rocketmin to go to the Wonder-Star. When they got there, everything in the Wonder-Star are still covered in ice. Wanda was about to feel upset and was going to cry but Yuto told him not to. Yuto, Wanda and Mighty all then use the Kamiwaza Shaker together to summon Wonder-Promin just once more. Wonder-Promin arrives and unleashes his powers and the all the ice in the Wonder-Star has melted away. The Wonder-Star is finally unfrozen. Just then, Yuto, Wanda, and Mighty heard voices. The Wonder-King came along with all the other Wonder-Star citizens including Wanda's two friends Nice and Amazing. In happy tears, Wanda reunited with his father. The Wonder-King then thanks Yuto for defeating Don Bugdez and setting the Wonder-Star free from Don Bugdez's evil spell. He then says to Wanda that Wanda might succeed his father as the Wonder-Star's next king. Later on, Yuto looks at all the buildings the grass-lands and the flowers of the Wonder-Star after they were unfrozen. He then looks at his Kamiwaza Shaker. After that, Yuto says goodbye to Mighty, hoping that he'll see him again someday. Upset, Wanda refuses to let Yuto go without him. Yuto then threw Wanda into the box. That made Wanda more upset but he then calmed down. Just then, Yuto and Wanda had memories, starting from when Yuto first encountered him. Yuto then gave his Kamiwaza Shaker to Wanda as a gift. Yuto jumps back onto Rocketmin and, as he leaves the Wonder-Star, he says goodbye to Wanda and Mighty as he hopes to see them again someday. And so, Yuto goes back home to Earth. Sometime later... After writing a letter to his friend Mighty, Wanda decided to change his mind and let Mighty succeed the Wonder-King as the Wonder-Star's next king. Wanda was worried that Yuto might start thinking that Wanda won't come back and see him again. Wanda's Kamiwaza pod then crash-lands back onto Earth but on the grass-lands this time. When Wanda jumps out of his Kamiwaza pod, he saw... * Yuto, sitting on a chair built by Tonkmin, drinking his soda served by Burgemin. * Motemin giving Mirai and Nicole her roses. * Yui playing with Zuzumin and the cats. * Railmin giving Souma and Shuu a mine-cart ride. * Mako and Gauzemin playing with the toys that used to be Terara, Megaga and Gigaga. * Jetmin still supporting Masato, who is still happy even when he misses Mighty, whilst on a mid-air stroll with him. * Turbomin eating a burger, also served by Burgemin. Wanda couldn't believe it. He was broken-hearted and began to cry. Luckly, Yuto still has his Promins with him but he and his Promins can't be supported without Wanda. Therefore, Yuto decided that Wanda will stay with Yuto as Yuto's forever Kamiwaza teammate. Wanda and Yuto were about to give each other a big comeback hug. Suddenly the alarm on the tip end of Wanda's tail goes off. Yuto and Wanda couldn't believe that there are more Bugmins on Earth for Yuto to capture and debug. Yuto takes out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher. Yuto then calls for Turbomin to come along with him and Wanda. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin all go off looking for more Bugmins for them to deal with, ending the chapter in a cliffhanger. Trivia Events * Using Wonder-Promin, Yuto, Masato, Mighty and Wanda finally confronted Don Bugdez for good. * Terara, Megaga and Gigaga all turn back into the toys that they were before. * Mako, Masato's younger sister, was recovered from her illness. * Yuto, Wanda and Mighty all go the Wonder-Star and summon Wonder-Promin there. * Wonder-Promin unfroze the Wonder-Star. * Wanda reunites with his father the Wonder-King. * Yuto says goodbye to Wanda and Mighty and goes back to Earth. * Wanda returns to Earth sometime later and reunites with Yuto. * Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin go off looking for more Bugmins. Background * Don Bugdez makes his final appearance in this chapter. * This is the second chapter where there were no Bugmins. * By cameo, Nicole, Nice and Amazing all make their debuts in this chapter. * This chapter concludes the third volume of the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series and the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series itself. * There's a message, written by Chihiro Gogitsune, after this chapter, thanking the readers and saying how good the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series is and how good the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season is. * This is the last manga chapter in the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise to date. Characters * Yuto * Masato * Mighty * Wanda * Don Bugdez (final appearance) * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mako * The Wonder-King * Nice * Amazing * Other Wonder-Star citizens * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Nicole * Yui Promins * Turbomin * Jetmin * Railmin * Motemin * Burgemin * Zuzumin * Gauzemin Bugmins debugged None (There were no Bugmins in this chapter) Promins summoned * Railmin * Motemin * Burgemin * Zuzumin * Gauzemin * Turbomin * Jetmin (Masato) * Burgemin Awakened Fact-Promins * Rocketmin Secret Promin summoned * Wonder-Promin Gallery Links Category:Chapters